<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please Don't Go by willowbot2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150191">Please Don't Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbot2000/pseuds/willowbot2000'>willowbot2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Irondad and spiderson - Fadom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbot2000/pseuds/willowbot2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is thinking about quitting the internship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please Don't Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry this is really really short</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter rushed down the stairs to Tony’s lab.  Maybe he shouldn’t tell him.  It would be easier.  Just sign the papers and leave.  He would never have to see Tony again.  But that was the problem, he hated leaving people.  Before he knew it, he was standing in front of Tony’s lab.  Tears came to his eyes as he saw Tony leaning over his bench and was working on something.  Maybe he could just stand here and watch him work.  Things would be so much easier.  Peter decided it wasn’t an option and walked into the lab.</p><p>When he got to Tony, he quickly set the paper on the table.  All Tony had to do was sign, and Peter would leave and never have to see him again.  Tony grabbed the pen and almost signed, before one of the words caught his eye.  Leave was in the text.  Tony decided to read the text before he signed.  It was talking about Peter quitting the internship and never having to come here again.  “What is this?”  Tony asked, rereading the text.</p><p>“I need a signature for a field trip I’m going on.”  Peter said, bouncing on the balls of his feet nervously.  “No, it’s not.  Why do you want to leave?”  Tony asked, looking up at Peter with a hurt face.  “It’s just not working out.”  Peter said nervously.  “What’s not working out, Pete.”  Tony asked, searching Peter’s face.  “I have- It’s none of your business.  Why would you care anyways.”  Peter’s voice cracked.</p><p>“Why would I care?  Because Peter, I love you.  I care about you.  Tony stood up to wrap Peter up in a hug, but was stopped when Peter backed away from him.  Tony could see tears welling up in his eyes.  “I’m sorry, but I can’t.”  Peter said, he looked down making sure Tony wouldn’t see him cry.  Tears dripped from his eyes onto the hard floor.  As soon as Peter found himself crying, he quickly wiped his tears away harshly.</p><p>“You don’t have to do this.  I will do anything to make sure you don’t have to leave.”  Tony said, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder.  Peter shrugged it off.  “I can’t, I have to get an actual job.  We need the money, plus it will be a good experience.  Peter said, refusing to look at Tony.  The room went into an awkward silence.  Tony was still not signing the papers, and Peter was still not looking at him.  “Before I sign these papers,”  Tony said, sighing.  “I want to ask you a question.”</p><p>Peter looked up at him questioningly.  “Do you want to do this?  Do you want to leave this place and never come back?  Or are you going to regret this decision for the rest of your life?”  Tony asked, hoping Peter would answer.  “I- I have to do this.”  Peter said quieter and more unsure.  “You don’t have to do anything.  I can start paying you.”  Tony offered.  Peter shook his head.  “You can keep the money.  You need it more.”</p><p>Tony chuckled at that.  “Pete, I’m a millionaire.  I can give you much more than a minamanole wage job will give you.”  Peter started crying again, but this time he hugged Tony tightly.  Tony didn’t care that Peter was getting tears all over his shirt.  He was just happy he had his kid back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>